markofnexusfandomcom-20200215-history
Loyalty (Mark of Nexus, Book 4)
About the Book Rena Collins should be busy planning her happily-ever-after. Instead, with the help of her fiancé Wallace and his unscrupulous brother Cole, she’s been struggling to hone her powers behind enemy lines. ERA's human experimentation project has moved forward, thanks to an outside push, and it’s about to explode across the country. Now with lives on the line and a violent clash of wills at hand, the trio must decide where their loyalties lie. Is the future of humanity worth dying for, when they aren’t even a part of it? * Strength (Mark of Nexus, Book 1) * Courage (Mark of Nexus, Book 2) * Honesty (Mark of Nexus, Book 3) * Loyalty (Mark of Nexus, Book 4) Awards The Mark of Nexus series won “Best Series” in the 2014 eFestival of Words - Best of Independent eBook Awards. Praise "Loyalty is a whirlwind of a ride, and the ending is perfect." Megan Corrie of CorrietheBookCrazedGirl.com Trivia Book 4 released exactly two years after Book 1. Glossary (Contains Spoilers) Aiden Ross—former SAGE; Rena and Gabby’s best friend; Wallace’s former suitemate; Gabby’s current roommate Arianna Stanley—deceased—Augari; Rena’s cousin Augari—a bloodline of individuals who augment Dynari abilities; origin unknown Brittani Harcourt—human; Drew’s ex-fiancée Brutus—cat; Clara’s companion Cam Nguyen—Nullari; Sanctuarian; council member Clara Blake—Dynari; gifted with empathy, discernment, and persuasion; Wallace and Cole’s grandmother; Faye’s sister; Elise’s aunt; Gail’s great-aunt Clayhaven, Ohio—Rena, Glen, Judy, and Drew’s rural hometown Cleveland, Ohio—the former location of RSTL’s free clinic; the former location of ERA’s headquarters; the home of Cole, Rachel, Wanda, Marlene, and Frank Bacon Corynn Catley—Nullari; former ERA intern; Drew’s girlfriend Darien Hall—Dynari; Sanctuarian; council member; Jon’s boyfriend Drew Collins—Augari; Glen and Judy’s son; Rena’s brother; Brittani’s ex-fiancé; Corynn’s boyfriend Dynari—a bloodline of individuals with various supernatural abilities; origin unknown Edwin Lawrence—Dynari; gifted with power sensing and locating; Clara, Henry, and Faye’s father; Elise’s grandfather; Wallace, Cole, and Gail’s great-grandfather Elise Frasier—deceased—Dynari; gifted with microscopic manipulation and intangibility; Gail’s mother; Faye’s daughter; Wallace and Cole’s cousin; Henry and Clara’s niece; Edwin’s granddaughter ERA—(Evolution Requires Action) Faye’s failed project to forcibly evolve humans Faye Tobler—deceased—Dynari; gifted with searing and rejuvenating smoke; Rudolph’s wife; Edwin’s daughter; Henry and Clara’s sister; Elise’s mother; Gail’s grandmother; Wallace and Cole’s great-aunt Frank Bacon (Blake)—the teacup pig Cole and Rachel adopted Franklin Brown—deceased—SAGE; Sanctuarian; former council member Gabriela “Gabby” Hernandez—human; mother of Joaquin; Rena and Aiden’s best friend; Rena’s former roommate; Maverick’s ex-fling; Aiden's current roommate Gail Frasier—deceased—Dynari; gifted with visions and mental manipulation; Elise’s daughter; Faye’s granddaughter; Clara and Henry’s great-niece; Wallace and Cole’s cousin; Edwin’s great-granddaughter; Maverick’s girlfriend George Walker—Augari; Sanctuarian; council member Glen Collins—human; Judy’s husband; Rena and Drew’s father; Wallace’s father-in-law Hector Murphy—human; Clara’s boyfriend Henry Lawrence—Dynari; gifted with ailment sensing; Jaya’s boyfriend; Edwin’s son; Clara and Faye’s brother; Elise’s uncle; Wallace, Cole, and Gail’s great-uncle Jackie Simmons—Dynari; gifted with weather manipulation; new Sanctuarian Jaya Bandari—human; Henry’s girlfriend Joaquin Hernandez—human; Gabby and Maverick’s son, even though she plans on telling him she used an astronaut sperm donor (Johan) Maverick—deceased—human; Gail’s boyfriend; Gabby’s former fling; father of Joaquin Jon Boudreau—'''human; Sanctuarian; Darien’s boyfriend '''Judy Collins—Augari; Glen’s wife; Rena and Drew’s mother; Wallace’s mother-in-law Larry “Tits” Moran—deceased—human; computer enthusiast; Cole’s best friend Lexie Moretti—human; waitress at Sam’s Diner; Sam’s niece Mark of Nexus—a tattoo once thought to be legend, signifying the rarest and most powerful of alliances; a symbol of a Dynari and Augari’s bond Marlene Blake (Todd)—human; former SAGE; Rachel and Cole’s adopted daughter Middle Bass Island—an island in Lake Erie; the closest island to Sanctuary Nicholas “Cole” Blake—Dynari; gifted with super speed and health regeneration; Wallace’s twin brother; Rachel’s fiancé; Marlene’s adopted father; Clara’s grandson; Rena’s brother-in-law; Faye and Henry’s great-nephew; Gail and Elise’s cousin; Edwin’s great-grandson Nullari—a bloodline of individuals who nullify Dynari abilities; origin unknown O’Brien—human; the guard Rena knocked out in ERA headquarters Pastor Mark—human; pastor of Campus Fellowship Rachel Ranford—human; Cole’s fiancée; Marlene’s adopted mother Rena Blake (Collins)—Augari; Wallace’s wife; Glen and Judy’s daughter; Drew’s sister; Cole’s sister-in-law; Gabby and Aiden’s best friend; Gabby’s former roommate RSTL—(Rudolph Sebastian Tobler Laboratories) the pharmaceutical company formerly behind Project ERA Rudolph Sebastian Tobler—deceased—human; Faye’s husband; Edwin’s son-in-law; Henry and Clara’s brother-in-law; Elise’s father; Gail’s grandfather; Wallace and Cole’s great-uncle Sanctuarian—someone who lives on Sanctuary Island Sanctuary Island—an island in Lake Erie, once developed for commercial use; a supernatural Mecca; home to the first SAGE settlement SAGE—(Somatically Advanced Genetic Experiments) a modified human; no longer in existence Sam Moretti—human; owner of Sam’s Diner; Lexie’s uncle Scion, Ohio—Wallace, Cole, and Clara’s suburban hometown The Tunnels—steam tunnels beneath Wilcox; the good guys’ hideout Titus Knight—Dynari; unknown gifts; Jackie’s brother; new Sanctuarian Vladimir Radic—Dynari; gifted with fire abilities; father of Zvonimira Wallace Blake—Dynari; gifted with super strength and empathy; Rena’s husband, Cole’s twin brother; Clara’s grandson; Faye and Henry’s great-nephew; Gail and Elise’s cousin; Edwin’s great-grandson; Aiden’s former suitemate Wanda Ranford'—human; Rachel’s mother ' Wilcox, Ohio—a small town in the snowbelt; home to Wilcox College Wolfie—dog; a member of the Collins’ family Zvonimira Radic—Dynari; gifted with an affinity for technology; Vladimir’s daughter; former Sanctuarian Category:Books